A Suna Cherry Blossom
by Moon Tennyo
Summary: The story of Sakura if she was a ninja from Suna. Rated T to be safe Pairings will be decided by reader's votes...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of this story… WAAAA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak."

The sounds of ninja sandals briefly touching the trees were the only sounds that could be heard. A few ninjas from Suna were traveling to Kohona for the Chunnin exams. All six of them were all skilled in different areas of jutsus, but one was different. Her name is Sakura no Sabaku.

Sakura no Sabaku is 14 years old. She and her sisters, Ren and Tenshi, were fraternal triplets. They are the cousins of the sand siblings, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Sakura had pink hair and jade-green eyes. Ren had brown hair and turquoise-blue eyes, while Tenshi had blonde hair and amethyst-purple eyes. Gaara had red hair, pale green-blue eyes, and a tattoo with the symbol, love, in kanji on his forehead above his left eye. Kankuro had dark green eyes, brown hair, and paint on his face (cough_makeup_cough). Temari had teal eyes and blonde hair tied up in four pigtails.

Sakura wears a blue vest with a black fishnet shirt underneath. She wears black shorts, covered by a short white skirt, with slits up the sides, the front, and the back. She also has strap slung across her chest, with a bag containing medical supplies and weapons. Ren wears a green sleeveless shirt, black capris, and bandages on her right arm and left leg. She carries an oilskin filled with water, which she uses for her water attacks. Tenshi wears an outfit almost identical to Temari, except that hers was red with a white sash. She carries a teardrop-shaped container on her back that contains an everlasting fire that could never be put out. The fishnets were on her right thigh and her left shin. The three sand siblings' outfits are the same as in the manga.

The six ninjas, Gaara, Temari, Tenshi, Kankuro, Ren, and Sakura, all had special abilities. Gaara was able to control sand. Temari used a gigantic fan, Kankuro used his puppet (cough_doll_cough), Tenshi controlled fire, and Ren controlled water. Sakura, the most advanced of the six, was the most unique of all.

Her jutsus were all element-based, and she depended on the environment for many of them, like her summoning ones for different creatures. She could control earth, water, wind, and fire, and was well known throughout the ninja world for her amazing medical abilities, various jutsus of her own invention, her beauty, and her quick temper. Her best friends were Gaara and Ren, while Temari and Tenshi were really close. Kankuro…well, he had his puppet (cough_doll_cough) to comfort him.

"Guys, I see Kohona straight ahead," Ren said.

"Good. We've been traveling all day, so let's check into the hotel." Temari was in a bad mood, and was eager to go to sleep.

The six ninjas arrived at the gate of Kohona and showed their traveling papers to the ANBU that were on guard. They headed to the Kohona Hotel and rented three rooms; two per room. All of them immediately feel asleep (except for Gaara; he fell into deep meditation).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it's so short and boring… Next chapter will be more interesting… I hope….XD


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto…If I did, then I would be very rich right now, not broke…oh well, I can still dream, can't I? XP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RING, RING, RING! RIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! "

"AAHH! SHUT UP YOU STUPID ANNOYING ALARM CLOCK!" Sakura screamed. She pounded the alarm clock with a fist, smashing the poor thing into a broken heap of plastic. Ren, who was already awake, sighed at the sight of her sister and the alarm clock.

"Sakura, wake up! We're going exploring today, remember?" Ren said as she yanked all the blankets off her sister.

"Ughhhh….Just five more minutes," Sakura moaned sleepily.

"Come on…We can make fun of Kankuro by hiding his 'doll' again," Ren pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty-please with a cherry blossom on top?"

"Oh, fine," Sakura gave in.

She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. Ren did the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god. Did you see that guy? He looked like a total hobo in that suit!" Sakura laughed.

"I know! And did you see those kids at the academy yard? They looked like total idiots, with those goggles strapped to their foreheads!" Ren was giggling.

The two were laughing so hard, that they accidentally ran into Gaara.

"Ouch! What the heck? Watch where you're going you—oh, sorry Gaara! Didn't notice you there," Sakura said, rubbing her head sheepishly.

"It's okay. Hey, can I come with you guys? Kankuro, Temari and Tenshi abandoned me her," Gaara asked.

"Sure!" Ren said.

The three were walking when they saw a few figures up ahead. Even from a distance, they could see that Kankuro, Temari, and Tenshi were up ahead.

"You guys, let's sneak up on them. I'll find out what they're doing and you surprise them," Ren whispered.

Gaara and Sakura sighed. "Fine," they said in unison.

Ren smiled and started walking toward the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro was holding a kid by his shirt, while two other kids were crying and two other guys, one with blonde hair and the other with black hair were trying to make him put the kid down. Temari sand Tenshi were just watching the whole scene with amused smiles.

"Hey! Let me go!" a kid with goggles was saying.

"Not until you apologize you runt!" Kankuro smirked. "You're gonna—OUCH! What the hell!" A stone hit his hand. He looked up. A boy, sitting in a tree, was lazily tossing a stone between his hands.

"I don't like idiots wearing make-up," the raven haired boy smirked.

"Hey! What are you doing here Sasuke?" the blonde teen asked.

"Come down here you little brat!" Kankuro was fuming. He began to take the wrappings off of his puppet (cough_doll_cough). "I'm gonna teach you a lesson that you'll never forget!"

"Kankuro!"

"Huh? Oh hey Ren! Want to watch me beat up these losers?" Kankuro snickered.

"Of course! It's not every day that you can see six brats being beat up at the same time!" Ren laughed.

The raven-haired teen shot a glare at her. Ren returned it with her own glare.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah!" Kankuro continued unwrapping his puppet (cough_doll_cough). All of a sudden, next to the boy named Sasuke, a voice spoke.

"Stop fooling around Kankuro. How long are you going to toy with these children?" a voice asked monotonously.

"We have to get going. We still have to get the registration forms for the exams," a second voice added in an equally bored tone.

Sasuke turned around. On a branch next to his, two teens, a girl with pink hair and a boy with red hair were standing upside down.

'Hmm, they're even quieter than Kakashi. I didn't even here them coming!' Sasuke thought to himself.

'Wow, she's hot!' the blonde and the black haired teens thought simultaneously.

The raven-haired teen jumped down from the tree. The six Suna ninjas were about to leave, but Sasuke spoke.

"Wait. According to your headbands, you are all from the Wind country. Where are your papers? Even if the Wind and Fire countries are under a peace treaty, we can't just let you go your merry way," the teen said.

"You're right. We're from the Suna, and we're here to register for the Chunnin exams." Sakura said, showing her traveling papers.

"You? The Chunnin exams? Ha, I bet you can't even defeat me, Pinkie!" the raven-haired teen from the tree said with scorn.

When he finished, everything was deathly quiet. All of the ninjas from Suna were looking at the pink-haired girl, who was slightly looking down.

"What are your names?" the girl asked.

"The one who spoke is Sasuke, the one next to me is Sai, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!" the blonde teen shouted.

Sakura growled. "You want to fight me?" She asked in a deathly tone.

"It's not like you could win anyways," the boy said with a smirk.

Sakura walked up to the raven-haired teen. "Meet me outside the west gate of Kohona in one hour," Sakura said, looking at him in the eye. "And bring your team mates with you. Let's see if you are really as strong as you say you are." Sakura spun around, started walking away, and motioned for her friends to follow as she walked past them.

"Come on, let's go," Sasuke said toward his team, walking away.

Naruto nodded and followed. Sai stopped and turned around, looking at the new girl's retreating figure. 'Something about that girl seems strangely familiar…'Sai thought, as he followed Sasuke and Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hopefully that was more interesting than the previous chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Goddess: Hi everyone! I'm sorry if my story is boring so far!

Sasuke: Hn. Your stories are stupid.

Goddess: sniff, sniff You meanie! sob, sob, sob

Sakura: It's okay Goddess, he's just that way sometimes...

Goddess: Thanks Sakura! sniff Now, there's just one thing left for me to do…(cracking knuckles and giving Sasuke death glare)

Sasuke: Uh, oh…AHHHHHHHH!

Sakura: You're welcome Goddess! I'll do the disclaimer, since Goddess is busy beating up Sasuke.

Disclaimer: Goddess does not own Naruto…

Goddess: Although…(POW!)…I…(BAM!)…wish…(KNOCK!)…I…(BOOM!)…did!

Sasuke: HELP ME!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready to get your butt kicked?"

"I just hope that you're ready to beg for mercy when I come close to killing you."

"Fat chance, you idiot. Let's get this over with," Sakura said in a bored tone.

"Fine," Sasuke said.

The two both got in their fighting stances. Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"So that's the famous Sharingan eye. Let's see if it can copy my jutsus." Sakura smirked.

"We'll see. Let's start," Sasuke said, running toward her. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Sasuke shot a blast of fire from his mouth.

Sakura dodged it easily, yawing in the process. "How pathetic. Why don't you try copying this jutsu? Ryuu no Jutsu! Summoning of the four elemental dragons! Earth! Water! Fire! Wind!" Sakura shouted, making hand signs so fast, that they were all a blur.

Sasuke smirked. 'I can easily copy that with my Sharingan,' he thought. But when he tried, all he saw was a mist. "What the heck! Why isn't it working?" Sasuke yelled in frustration. Unfortunately before he could decide on his next attack, he could feel strong chakra waves coming from the girl.

Sasuke looked up. Around the girl were blue chakra flames. 'Her chakra is so powerful, it can be seen!' Sasuke thought in alarm, dozing off a bit in the process. 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea…' Unfortunately, before he could decide his next move, he heard a thud that sounded like a punch into a wall.

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and refocused on the girl. She had her fist punched into the ground, from which four large cracks were being formed. Out of each one, shot out a dragon. One was made out of water, another from earth, a third one of fire, and a final one made out of wind. All were extremely large, and each one was ferocious.

Naruto and Sai were looking at Sakura and the dragons in awe. The Suna ninjas just stood there, watching with amused smiles playing on their faces. Sasuke was staring at the pink-haired girl. 'Who is she?' Sasuke thought aloud. Sakura heard him.

"You mean you don't know who I am?" Sakura asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"No. I obviously wouldn't have asked if I knew," Sasuke retorted.

"The name's Sakura. Sakura no Sabaku," the girl said. "And here I thought everyone would recognize me. Oh well. I can't really expect immature children like you to know who I am." She put her hands on her hips.

Sasuke stared at the girl in shock. _The_ Sakura no Sabaku? _He_ was fighting the one and only Sakura no Sabaku? No, it can't be. Everyone knew she was the ninja world's most powerful medic nin, she invented her own jutsus, and she was beautiful and quick tempered. He knew the girl in front of her was beautiful, quick tempered, and had her own jutsus as well, but what about the medical abilities? He didn't see that yet.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Sasuke asked, while eyeing the girl.

"Fine. I'll show you. You've already seen my jutsu and my temper, so I'll show you my medical abilities. Kankuro, come here," Sakura said, looking at Kankuro.

"But why me? Why don't you ask--," Kankuro began, but immediately stopped after Sakura delivered her death glare (which was much better than Sasuke's, as Team 7 noted) at him.

Kankuro walked up to Sakura. "Hold out the arm with the large cut on it," Sakura instructed. "And no, I'm not going to poison you, I'm going to heal it."

She rolled up his sleeve. She looked at Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai. "Well? You wanted to see it. Come closer," she said.

"B-b-but what about the dragons?" Naruto inquired, pointing at the dragons.

"Oh. Okay, I'll tell them to lay off from attacking you and devouring your body piece by piece," Sakura said, snickering.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai paled. All the Suna ninjas sweatdropped. Sakura looked at the dragons, and waved her hands to form a few complex symbols. The dragons flew up into the sky, hovering over the battle. As soon as the dragons were high up in the air, Team 7 walked over to Sakura and Kankuro, who had a large cut on his arm.

"This would was from our last mission, when this idiot here was cut by a poisoned kunai knife," Sakura said, glaring at Kankuro, who gulped. "I didn't take out the poison though, because even though it was deadly, it would have taken a long time to activate, and it takes a longtime to remove the poison."

"Hey! I thought you said the poison was harmless!" Kankuro whined.

"If you were smart, you idiot, you would know that no poison is harmless," Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah! I totally knew that! I, uh, was just testing you!" Kankuro said, as he grinned sheepishly.

"Whatever you bozo," Sakura rolled her eyes. She turned to Team 7. "You might want to sit down. It might take a while."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai nodded, and sat on the ground. The rest of the Suna ninjas (Gaara, Temari, Tenshi, and Ren) walked over and sat down as well. Sakura sat down, pulling Kankuro down with her.

Sakura started to concentrate her chakra into her palm. She had her eyes closed, so she did not see Sasuke, Naruto and Sai looking at the swirling blue and green chakra in her hand. She opened her eyes a pressed the palm of her hand on to the wound. Kankuro winced. She started to pull her hand away for the wound, and replaced her hand back on it. She repeated this several times, and Team 7 started to doubt her, until a nasty blue, purple, and black liquid started to come out of the wound. She continued to do this for 15 minutes straight, and when she was finished, she put the poison into a small tube, which she put in her bag. Sakura switched the blue and green chakra she had a few minutes ago into pink and red chakra. She then pressed her hand to the wound, and slowly put her chakra into it, closing the wound and healing it. She wrapped a bandage around Kankuro's arm, and stood up.

"There. You're healed now Kankuro," She said, as she brushed the dirt off her clothes. She turned to Sasuke. "Do you believe me now?" She asked him with an inquisitive look.

Sasuke shook his head. Sakura smiled. "Good. Now, since I don't want to fight any more, friends?" She held out her hand.

Sasuke smirked. "Friends," he said, grasping Sakura's hand.

Sakura smiled, and let go of his hand. She performed a few more complex hand signs, and the dragons in the sky flew back into the crack, which closed up after them.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto. "I haven't introduced you to my family yet. The one I just healed is the idiot, Kankuro. The one next to him with the tattoo on his forehead is Gaara. The one carrying the giant fan is Temari. Tenshi is the one who is carrying the teardrop-shaped container, and the last one is Ren, who is carrying the oilskin. Ren, Tenshi, and I are fraternal triplets, and Gaara, Kakuro, and Temari are our cousins," Sakura said, while pointing to each of the ninjas.

"Well, we gotta get going," Sakura said. Her cousins and sisters were already walking toward the village. "Nice meeting you guys. See you at the Chunnin exams," Sakura paused. "Chicken butt hair." She grinned and ran off, laughing.

Sasuke stared after her. "You know, now that she mentioned it, your hair really does look like a chicken's butt, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned, and both Sai and him were cracking up.

"Okay. Now, she's going down."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: OOOHHHHH! Sasuke got dissed by a girl!

Sasuke: Shut up, dobe. (turns to me) Why in the freaking world did you have her say that! glare

Goddess: HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry! I just couldn't resist! HAHAHA!

Sasuke: I'm gonna kill you! (starts to chase Goddess)

Goddess: HAHA! RUN, RUN, AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!

Everyone: ……Say what?

Goddess: Eh, hehe… sorry, got a little carried away there… Anyways, please R & R!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everyone!

Thank you to all who reviewed, it was great reading all your reviews! I'm **EXTREMELY **sorry for not updating any of my stories. The thing is, was somehow blocked on my computer, so I can't update any stories unless I'm at a library. However, I'm still writing, and I'm trying to update my stories. I'm really sorry for not telling you this earlier. Moving on to highschool can be a pain in the ass. TTTT

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or read my stories. I'm really sorry again, and I'll understand if any of you hate me now...

--Moon Tennyo

P.S.: I'll try to update my stories A.S.A.P.!


End file.
